naruto back and kickass
by the metaphysical god of heroes
Summary: naruto lost every thing first time around now with his godly powers  yes he will be godlike there should be no other kind of story  he shall protect what he holds precious naruto/harem minor Naruto/DMC crossover


**note that this is my first ever story like first i ever made!**

_**Naruto: the god of the maelstrom**_

_**Chapter one: all that is left lies forgotten**_

Naruto dodged another snake casted by orochimaru. They were fighting in the now destroyed forest of death. Around them were the bodies of hundreds of ninjas ranging from suna to Konoha, from sound to mist Nins they were all dead. Orochimaru was there in Madera's body since Naruto destroyed his Sasuke body. Finally he saw an opening Naruto did 210 hand signs that would decide there fate. he took a look around, around him was the bodies of his wives Yugito (and by extension Nibi the two tailed cat), Tsunade, and the fox queens of Konoha Kurenai, Hana, and Yugoa, and finally Anko his first loves the ones that kept him grounded when he was younger. he felt uncontrollable rage at orochimaru he caused all of this stole almost all that was dear to him his last wife was still in him she growled "**kill that fuckin bastard Naruto make him pay for killing all of your wives **_**and my sisters!"**_ that did it he finished the hand signs and yelled "**angel, devil combo: soul slash from the veil jutsu**!" Naruto activated his devil trigger and celestial blood he radiated power. Naruto unleashed his heritage he was the son of Kushina Uzumaki other wise known as Kami and Minato Namakaze Sparda the conqueror of hell, and defeater of Mundas. Two swords materialized in my hands, the yamato, and Kami's rage. They were both o-katanas yamato had changed since he first got it now it was pure black the metal was so black it seemed to suck all light around it. While Kami's rage was white with the guard was a ring of yellow energy to be honest he looked bad ass his body was covered in an black like armor with red veins pulsing (Dante's devil trigger), and his wings were black with a white glow so yeah he looked like a god no baby fat anywhere he was ripped 6-pack and all in all he looked like Minato but with silver hair. And he was pissed.

_**"die orochi-teme!" **_he swung his swords sending two waves of energy one demonic and one angelic but both just as deadly, orochimaru didn't have time to dodge and got hit head on the attack exploded and shone with white and black energy. Naruto activated his second ability soul grab Orochimaru's soul was absorbed into Naruto giving him everything that orochimaru had all his chakra, strength, reflex, and jutsu. With that Naruto fell on his knees and looked around at all the bodies around him his wives, and friends. Tears streaming down his face "kyuu... this is my end isn't it all that I have done I lost it all wha... what do I do kyuu?" Kyuubi looked at him with tears in her eyes "I don't know kit. I wish we had another chance. I...I want my sisters back."

suddenly there was a bright light and out came the woman that was tied for being the most important woman in his life "kaa-san" stepped out she was indescribable her flowing red hair went down to shoulders she wore a white shirt that hugged her body and had silver pants that sparkled all in all any man would be blasted off the earth from a massive nosebleed. She ran faster than he could blink wrapped him in the dreaded mother hug of death "kaa-san... c-can't...breath" she jumped back blushing.

Behind her was Sparda or as Naruto would say "tou-san (father)" (get a picture of Minato and put Dante's coat on him and color his hair white) he smiled held up the peace sign and said "yo".

What most people didn't know was that Kami and Sparda had a fling which resulted in Naruto. Though for Naruto this was bad because Kami was notoriously into incest or maybe that was good.

From behind him came a woman as beautiful as his mother she was a beauty her black hair going down her back she wore a black shirt that like Kami hugged her figure it had a grim reaper picture on it reaching out under it said "yami owns you!" Naruto blushed looking at her, which did not go unnoticed by his mom and dad. Kushina got an evil grin and said "hay sis look your crush likes you" that got both Naruto and the woman blushing like a tomato the woman shot his mom an evil look "shut up Kami! I know for a fact you like him to humph loving your on son how incestuous." that wiped off the smirk on her face. Blushing red Kami retorted "yeah well at I don't masturbate to him making love to another woman!" that got yami blushing even more but then said "yes you do I saw you!" they continued bickering about a certain white haired god who was getting redder and redder.

But that stopped when all three saw Minato with a journal scribbling down all they were saying they heard mutterings like "excellent blackmail material" and "sensei will have a field day making books of this" all while giggling perversely. Kami was about to castrate him when yami grabbed her shoulder and shook her head pointing at Naruto who was cracking his knuckles a tick mark on his head. Grinning evilly they both summoned chairs and popcorn waiting for the beat down. They were not disappointed. Minato still scribbling saw a shadow in front of him he looked up to find the second most frightening thing in his life aside Gay's sunset genjutsu a pissed off Naruto. (The beat down that fallowed is too graphic for some viewers). Minato was now lying in a puddle of his own blood and all of his bones broken. Naruto let out a sigh then looked at his mom and aunty who were cheering through the whole thing. Needless to say they were proud. "Yeah that's my son look at him defending his mommy's honor" she said with stars in her eyes yami said something similar at the same time.

After all that was settled Naruto turned to his mother "kaa-san what are you doing here? Are you here to take me to heaven?" she shook her head "no Naruto I'm here to offer you a deal a way to stop all of this from happening. you are to go back in time to when the genin exams were happening from there you are to reap or absorb the souls of orochimaru, Madara, Danzo, and any others we send you after so basically you become our avatar both mine and Yami's do you understand?" Naruto nodded 'anything to get my fox himes (fox princess) back' he thought. yami then grinned and said "do you know what this entails you are to fallow our _every_ order understand?" he nodded not getting the secret meaning but Kami did she blushed red smacked her sister's arm and said "you hentai!" yami just giggled Naruto just looked between the two then he got it and was blown back by a nosebleed he got back up while Kyuubi was laughing her ass off. "ero-yami" he said. Yami turned and winked at him.

Kami sighed "okay getting back on track Sochi (son) you won't go in with just what you have in order to make you get a chance I'm giving you a undead era summoning contract which will give you the ability to summon troops and machines from an era long before this time they are called G.D.I. and NOD and in order for us to communicate were going to inject you with nanites which are needed for this contract you understand?"**(if any of you know me I'm hooked on C&C so it will be in almost every story I make and the army summoning will definitely be in most)** he nodded and thanked the bloodline he had which automatically downloaded the knowledge of the weapon or item but he still wanted to study this contract. She held her hands out Naruto grabbed them and fell unconscious.

_**Chapter 2: back to when it began**_

Naruto woke to find him just like before except younger. "_Great this shit again"_ he thought as he got up and checked his closet inside was not the orange jumpsuit he used to wear but copies of his original clothes (imagine Dante's clothes from D.M.C.3 except black). He threw them on and went out towards the hokage's tower. Along the way people looked at the man women were drooling and guys were seething with jealousy. But Naruto was too busy talking to Kyuubi to notice

"Kyuu are you there?" "Yes kit what is it" "will the old man know I'm from the future?" Kyuubi thought for a moment "most likely your mom visited him in his dreams while we played in yours" she purred. Naruto blushed and thought "ero-kitsune" she giggled and said "only for you baby, only for you" he was embarrassed but glad she loved him that much "you know I'll never leave you Naruto-kun, you know how much you mean to me." then Yami barged in on the conversation and said "so how was he?" Kyuubi got dreamy eyed "big and relentless I lost count on how many times I-what ever she said was lost as yami was blown back by a massive nose bleed. And Naruto tried not to She kept that up until an anbu appeared before him "Naruto the hokage requested your presence" he nodded and let the anbu take him to the old man.

In said old man's office he was combating his most hated arch enemy… paperwork "_the thing is never ending" _he thought back at his dream it wasn't the first time Kami visited his dreams and he knew just who Kami was why she and Minato or should he say Sparda spared this village he'll never know. Now he sent anbu after their son so he can confirm it he felt a headache.

Naruto appeared before him and said "hey old man back from the dead I see." Yes the old man saw his own death and all that came after to say he was pissed was a mistake of massive proportions he was just about to kill Kakashi for what he and Sasuke did when Naruto came in. "hello Naruto how are things" he said as he dismissed the anbu. "You know kill this; blow up that" he said grinning they both laughed Naruto suddenly became serious "Jiji do you know what to do?" the hokage shook his head "no I don't where do we start?" Naruto sighed "first we kill Danzo he has his roots are close we'll face Madara last but after Danzo, _Orochimaru_!" Naruto snarled at the last. The hokage flinched at the snarl and almost felt sorry for his former student…almost. He knew what he did and knew Kami did not have mercy on his soul. Sarutobi nodded and prayed never to have that directed at him he'd piss himself. "Okay I'll call a council meeting and announce your heritage. Tomorrow give this to Iruka" Naruto nodded and turned too leaved but stopped before saying "Jiji lift the do not approach me rule on the fox queens I _NEED _my princesses back I'll protect them. If not you won't have to worry about the future cause I'll end yours" Naruto said unleashing 3% of his of his killing intent which was more than the hokage could even hope to produce. The old man paled in fear and nodded quickly. Naruto nodded once and Shushined out while the hokage summoned the fox princesses.

_**Chapter 3: to be loved once more**_

The hokage was cursing himself he forgot that the fox princesses hated him for the law he put on them which was not to go near Naruto. Now they were all here Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Yugoa and there were all here and all glaring and releasing killing intent Anko spoke up first "what do you want _hokage_" she spat out the hokage with as much venom as she could muster. If anybody else talked to him like that they'd be executed but for them he understood though that didn't stop the hokage wanting to hide under his desk. Instead he just smiled "I called you all here to talk about Naruto." That got their attention but not the way he thought faster then he could blink he was on the ground with Anko on top with a kunai while the others activated the privacy seal. "Talk before I start cutting and if you think that being hokage will save you think again" she said as snakes started slithering down her arm toward him.

The hokage might be the strongest here but he wasn't stupid when anyone threatened Naruto when they were nearby they tended to die or at least get castrated. It was an unspoken rule in Konoha do not piss any of the fox queens off it'll be the last and that went even for the hokage. He knew that they trained and were secretly kage level but when Naruto was threatened Kami have mercy on your soul for they will not. He gulped and said quickly "Naruto came in today and we talked he threatened me to lift the no confronting him rule and I agreed he said he knew about you and said he _needed _his fox princesses so-"that was all that he could say before being drowned out by girly squeals "see nai-chan told you he was in love with us now we can see him don't cry…" she looked at Kurenai to see her crying she pulled her into a hug but that just made Kurenai cry harder. Kurenai said while still bawling "I know but I wish he didn't need to suffer like he did. When he cries himself to sleep begging to have someone to hold I want to be that person Kushina made me promise to take care of him we all did and we failed…"

she continued to cry the others also started tearing up and glare at the hokage until she and the others heard a voice say the words she and the other fox princesses only dreamed of hearing "don't cry my himes no one will stop us from being together again" they turned to see Naruto they heard he had a transformation but to see it "Minato!" Hana said blushing. Naruto just faked a tear drop "oh Hana-chan I thought you guys liked me not my dad you guys are mean I'm not talking to you!" I turned and was about to walk away when I was tackled by four hot female missiles crying "naru/Naruto-kun"

Naruto found himself covered with females hopelessly smothering him with hugs, kisses, and words full of love and affection. They stopped when they saw Sarutobi knocked-out with a bloody-nose giggling perversely with an expression of heaven. They remembered where they were and immediately got off apologizing profusely. Kurenai then said "now Naruto-kun I know that what we did was a bit traumatizing but- she shut up when I pulled her into a deep French kiss Kurenai's eyes rolled back into her head and fainted. Naruto saw the looks of jealousy Anko, Hana, and Yugao shot at the unconscious Kurenai he suddenly got an evil idea quicker then they could fallow he made two shadow clones and proceeded to suck their life out from their mouths. Anko moaned and went deeper into the kiss with the real Naruto, Hana took control of the kiss by shoving the shadow clone on the ground and continued the hot make out, and Yugao like Kurenai went into sensory overload and fainted. When Anko and Hana came up for air Naruto made another shadow clone to grab Kurenai and left to show the girls just how much I love them.

_**Chapter 4: team fallen foxes**_

Naruto awoke the next day to find himself in a tangled mess of satisfied women. After they had gotten home he explained that he was from the future which to his surprise they already knew from Kami visiting their dreams after that they made sweet love all through the night and till dawn arose. After Naruto fell asleep he visited Kyuubi and did the same to her turning her into a big puddle of satisfied female goo.

Naruto dressed and kissed the still sleeping and sore women goodbye with a note that he'd had to go to the academy.

(Academy gates)

Sakura and Ino were trying once again beat each other when they saw a guy at the gates of the academy Ino immediately started drooling "where is Kami been hiding this Adonis!" she said aloud. He looked at them then quicker then she or Sakura could follow he disappeared. They looked at each other and then back to where he was suddenly they started running to class to gossip on who that was.

Naruto arrived at class to find it full of talking ignoring his surrounding he went to Iruka "yo! Scar-face did the hokage tell you what happened?" the class noticed him and quieted down to listen in. Iruka sighed "yeah I knew you were dropping the mask but if this is what you've been hiding then damn me for not noticing the genjutsu Naruto." The class gasped while Hinata activated her Byakugan then feinted with an expression of ecstasy blood dripping from her nose.

Kiba spoke in outrage "THAT'S Naruto?" Naruto just looked at him and sniffed "oh shit no wonder I smelled wet dog…" Naruto said with a bored expression. The class was shocked again this Naruto was not the dobe they knew but then Sasuke just had to be superior "shut up and sit down dobe" he said with that damn arrogant smirk of his. Naruto just turned to him and said "sorry you say something I don't speak gay jackass…" Sasuke grew furious "what you say you no named loser I bet your slut of a mother- what ever he was going to say was stopped as an outburst of KI of such intensity most fainted from it made Kyuubi's KI look like a love tap

"UCHIHA YOU ARE DEAD!" faster then anyone could see Naruto appeared in front of the dead Uchiha and picked him up then let go while the Uchiha was falling to the ground Naruto hit him with a jab to the stomach keeping him in the air, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM (I would love to keep going cause I really hate him but the story must move on) Naruto just kept hammering away into the Uchiha who was at this point vomiting blood then after the fifteenth hit Naruto threw him into the air and jumped after him then Naruto twisted around grabbing the Uchiha behind him then started spinning forward finally throwing the Uchiha who sped off like a rocket finally slamming into the wall going through it. Naruto just sneered in disgust.

(Up in heaven)

"That arrogant bastard Uchiha I'll send him to Lucifer, kick his ass Naruto!" Kami was being held back by her sister Shinigami and the visiting goddess Artemis who to fell in love with Naruto and was best friends with Kami. "Come on! Shinigame-chan let me zap him" "No! Sis I got a better idea…" Shinigame said with an evil smirk as she begun to fill them in on the plan.

(Back in the mortal realm)

Naruto turned to I grabbed the team list to see where he was "team 7: Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura, team 8: Shino, Sai, and Hinata, team 9: in circuit, team 10: the ino-shika-cho trio team 11: Naruto with…" I smirked and yelled "YES! I get Anko, Yugao, and Hana as senseis sweet." He then disappeared leaving behind a shell shocked class when Kiba said what everyone except to sobbing Uchiha fan girls were thinking "What… the… Hell…"

Iruka released the class to take Sasuke to the hospital but not before a warning "be warned- Iruka said "Naruto I more powerful then any of you I seen him take out Mizuki and not break a sweat he hid his true self he was never the go happy moron you all thought he was he is kind to those he deems precious but has more fury then the Kyuubi to those who threatens or insults them to… be careful." As soon as they were released they looked for Naruto but then they heard music and singing they followed it.

Sarutobi had been watching from his crystal ball of all seeingness and had to restrain from killing the damn Uchiha for insulting Kami. But that would be too much paperwork so he just decided to watch Naruto sing.

In a bar four women were getting over there sex high last night suddenly they heard Naruto singing and smiled as they decided to go listen.

All over ninja came to listen to the wonderful singing and who it was. Well they were in for a surprised.

Naruto just got done singing another of his songs called god bless the broken road (to which I disclaim to own as well as any other songs I put in here) and got his ukulele and started strumming

Mistletoe 

**It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>but I'mma is under the mistletoe<strong>

**(The rookies saw to their amazement Naruto that was sing)**

**I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
>but I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>but I'mma is under the mistletoe<strong>

**(The rest of the ninjas came to find the same amazing thing)**

With you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>with you under the mistletoe

**(Naruto then said "I dedicate this to my girls" causing the fox princesses to blush something every one saw)**

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July<br>I should be chillin' with my folks, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer's flying in the sky so high<br>I should be making a list I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

**(Naruto noticed he now had an audience he started moving towards Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana)**

With you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>with you under the mistletoe

with you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>with you under the mistletoe

**(He made three shadow clones and grabbed the girls and started to dance)**

Eh, love, the wise men followed the star  
>The way I follow my heart<br>And it led me to a miracle

Eh love, don't you buy me nothing  
>I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips<br>That's a very, merry Christmas

**Naruto's POV**

**(I was having blast dancing with those I love I saw Hinata distraught can't have that. I made another clone and passed Anko to him while I slowly went to Hinata while singing she was blushing up redder then an apple.)**

**It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>but I'mma is under the mistletoe<strong>

**(I stopped in front of her and bowed a gentleman's bow and held up my hand)**

I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
>but I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>but I'mma is under the mistletoe<p>

**Third person**

**(she barely had enough strength to reach out and grasp his hand. Then he smiled pulled her into his embrace his singing stopped her from feinting he and the other clones lined up with their girls and dipped the girls down (you know that cliché move) as she locked her eyes with his)**

with you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>with you under the mistletoe

**(Their faces leaned close)**

**With you, shawty with you  
>with you, shawty with you<br>Shawty with you, under the mistletoe  
><strong>

**(The audience was awwwing and the guys were giving wolf whistles)**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh, ohhh  
>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<br>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
>Oh, oh ,ohhh<strong>

**(Their lips met and their tongues started the dance of love, the dance that promised an eternity of love, they kissed with passion, love, and desire to be together forever nothing could separate either of them from this kiss)**

They had to reluctantly part for air and the bell Naruto saw Hinata had finally feinted and looked like she had an orgasm and fucked stupid look. He smiled and shook his head sweeping her off her dead feet he turned to see his fox himes had the same look but they were at least awake.

He passed Hinata to Kurenai since she was the girl's sensei and with a wink Shushined out of there.

**I must confess I got it off of a story I saw but couldn't remember which so whoever's story I copied this off of and basterdized I humbly apologize but you should have continued writing it! **

**Also next chap. We see the plan Kami and Shinigami has made get ready for some incestuous love no lemons though I'm 15 and also I'm writing this in school I know sweet huh? **


End file.
